Flurrysnow
"Give me a second chance, okay?" -Flurrysnow to Tidalwave Flurrysnow is a tall, fluffy white tabby tom with yellow eyes. His left eye is tainted ice-blue at the bottom. Kit Flurrykit found himself in RiverClan's nursery without a queen wrapped around his tiny body or warm milk keeping him alive and healthy. He desperately tried to befriend Tidalpaw and Breezepaw, newer RiverClan apprentices, but fails miserably. Apprentice Once Flurrypaw became an apprentice, he began to talk with Tidalpaw and Breezepaw. He also met Lilackit, a young, feisty ShadowClan kit. After Flurrypaw had gotten his life running smoothly, a mysterious cat, who introduced herself as Wolfstar, explained that she had a mission for him. Proudstar, an almighty StarClan figure, was believed to be the cause behind all of Wolfstar's experiences, including the bad ones. Wishing to help the seemingly-kind ThunderClan leader, he obliged to being the host for her lingering spirit. He soon realized that he had made a miserable mistake when Wolfstar took control of his body and used him to attack Tidalpaw and Breezepaw behind a waterfall. Tidalpaw lashed out, and he injured his head on a sharp rock, leaving a permanent scar. When the lake overflowed and the territories quickly filled with water, Flurrypaw was left behind by RiverClan. The farthest he could drag himself was to the Gathering Island. The top of the Great Tree hadn't been flooded, and he decided to stay there until help arrived. After days and nights, Flurrypaw was shocked when Bristlecloud, a heavily expecting RiverClan queen, joined him at the Great Tree. She explained to him that she was carrying Whiterose's kits. After moments of chatting, Bristlecloud found out that Flurrypaw was hosting the spirit of Wolfstar. Flurrypaw discovered that Bristlecloud was hosting the spirit of Breezepaw, a dead ThunderClan apprentice and Wolfstar's old friend. Bristlecloud noted that whenever Wolfstar took control of Flurrypaw's body, his eyes changed from his usual bright yellow to an ice blue, Wolfstar's eye color. Once it was safe enough, Bristlecloud led Flurrypaw to a makeshift camp in ShadowClan's highlands that weren't yet flooded. Flurrypaw was reunited with the rest of RiverClan. While hunting one day, Flurrypaw overheard a distant cry for help from ShadowClan's camp. He rushed over and saved Lilacpaw, who was now an apprentice, and brought her to the makeshift camp, where she was closed off from everyone else because she had caught whitecough. While resting, there was a distress call. Thistlebush, a ThunderClan warrior, suffered an allergic reaction after being stung by a bee. Breezepaw had learned a small amount of medicine and taught Wolfstar, who in turn told Flurrypaw what to do. He eventually saved Thistlebush from death, where he was praised by Lightningpaw, a fellow RiverClan apprentice. He told her about Wolfstar, and she understood, promising to never leave his side. Wolfstar continued to attack Tidalpaw and Breezepaw, at one point even attacking Lightningpaw and Lilacpaw. One day, Lilacpaw had disappeared. That was the last Flurrypaw had ever seen of his old friend. When the Clans moved to a different territory, Tidalwave, Breezehowl, and Lightningstorm received their warrior names before Flurrypaw. He was finally assigned a mentor; Bristlecloud. He soon finished his training and received his warrior name: Flurrysnow. Warrior Wolfstar visits Flurrysnow one final time, threatening that if he refuses to do what she says, she'd kill him and his friends. He fights back, killing Wolfstar and leaving her to fade away into a mystical mist that follows him in his dreams. Flurrysnow was left with a permanent, long scar across his shoulders from the fight. Both Bristlecloud and Lightningstorm were there for him while he recovered. While patroling RiverClan's border with ShadowClan, Flurrysnow is attacked by Blackcloud, a past RiverClan warrior who was exiled for attacking Tidalwave, RiverClan's new deputy. She quickly shows affection for the tom and they grow closer, eventually becoming mates. Blackcloud is allowed back into RiverClan, but after kidnapping the kits and younger apprentices, she's once again exiled. Flurrysnow ends the relationship. Bristlecloud, who has now retired, dies from a heart attack. Flurrysnow is struck by the loss and later finds out that Blackcloud died not long after. And not long after that, Spiderstar wanders into a blizzard, never to be seen again. Tidalwave become RiverClan's new leader. As Flurrysnow is relaxing, a RiverClan apprentice named Hawkpaw wanders up to him and screams, collapsing and losing consciousness. Once she awakes, she tells Tidalstar that Flurrysnow hurt her. She doesn't believe her and takes Flurrysnow's side of the story. Bristlecloud visits Flurrysnow in a dream and explains that Hawkpaw has a small bit of Blackcloud in her, who believes that Flurrysnow abandoned her once she was exiled. Hawkpaw carried on that trait and grew to hate the warrior. Flurrysnow was assigned mentor to Fireflypaw, Hawkpaw's brother. After moons of training, Fireflypaw eventually received his warrior name: Fireflyglow. Not long after that, Lightningstorm becomes RiverClan's deputy. Flurrysnow expresses his feelings for her and they become mates. While they're hunting, Flurrysnow and Lightningstorm tumble into a fox den. Flurrysnow fends off the fox and the two cats retreat to safety. Not long after, Tidalstar loses her last life to sickness, leaving Lightningstar to become leader. After a short time, she sacrifices her final life to protect Flurrysnow from an angrier and more aggressive fox. Flurrysnow can no longer take the grief of his loved ones dying and drowns himself in the river, receiving the rest he so desperately fought for in StarClan. Trivia * Flurrysnow received his tinted left eye after he was possessed so many times by Wolfstar. * Flurrysnow has a scar on the top of his head after a fight with Tidalpaw. Relationships * Wolfstar - Flurrysnow absolutely hates Wolfstar and is glad she's dead. * Tidalstar - Flurrysnow tries to show loyalty to Tidalstar and would risk his life for her. * Lightningstar - Flurrysnow loves Lightningstar and is glad they ended up together in the end. * Blackcloud - Flurrysnow kind of hates Blackcloud and wishes she wouldn't accuse him of betraying her. * Fireflyglow - Flurrysnow is extremely proud of how far Fireflyglow has come. * Hawkpaw - Flurrysnow hates Hawkpaw and tries to distance himself from her. * Lilacpaw - Flurrysnow misses Lilacpaw and wishes she pulled through and moved to the new lake with him. * Breezehowl - Flurrysnow has decent opinions about Breezehowl and would love to catch up with him sometime. * Breezepaw - Flurrysnow feels deep pity for the young apprentice. * Bristlecloud - Flurrysnow looks up to Bristlecloud like a motherly figure. * Mintsky - Flurrysnow appreciated Mintsky and how she was decent friends with him. Category:Characters Category:RiverClan